I'm Rather Lonely, Than Happy With Someone Else
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: If I die tomorrow, would you go on living your life alone, or would you try to find someone new? Just some fresh out the oven; ShikaNeji romance. WAFF/FLUFF TWT OOC R/R? I dare you


* * *

I Would Rather Be Lonely,

Than Happy With Someone Else But You.

* * *

_Any sane person knows life as a shinobi, is __anything but safe. There is no way arguing around it. You never know when your last living day is, and so you have to spend each day as your last._

During a rainy day in Konoha, Shikamaru found himself sat on the couch reading a book with his lover Hyuuga Neji beside him, latter also reading a book. There was a comfortable silence lingering in the room, no annoying voices or other distracting sounds. It was moments like these Shikamaru truly appreciated.

In the corner of his vision he suddenly noticed Neji close his book with a soft thud. Shifting into a more comfortable position Neji spoke. "Hey Shika?"

Shikamaru hummed to show he was listening however eyes stayed trained at the book in his hands.

"I just finished my book and it had me thinking…" Pausing to see if the other was really listening, he later continued upon receiving a curt nod from the younger man. "If I died… Would you look for someone new to love, or would you stay alone?"

The brunet's words had Shikamaru giving up on reading any further. He carefully folded a corner of the page he was on and then closed it. Turning, he looked at his lover with confused eyes, wondering where the sudden question had come from. "What do you mean?"

Neji furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. The other knew perfectly well what he had meant. "I mean what I just said. If I die tomorrow, would you go on living your life alone, or would you find someone new to share it with?"

Shikamaru scratched his head as he thought. The answer was really quite simple, no he would not go find someone new. Knowing his answer he decided he wanted to know what had brought the question on first, before letting the other know his reply. "Why do you ask?"

Neji let his gaze leave his lover's face and instead hover on the book in his lap. "The main character's lover died in the end of this book and so the thought suddenly hit me; what would you do if I died? The main character stayed forever alone after his lover died… and it seemed sad." Neji looked back up on Shikamaru, his eyes seemingly confused.

Shikamaru feigned thinking and then tactically asked. "What would you like me to do?"

Neji bit his lip, a habit he had when thinking, and replied shortly thereafter. "I think I would like for you to find someone new to love. I don't want you to be lonely."

Shikamaru released a heavy sigh and pinched his nose with his index finger and thumb. "I think that would be hard."

Neji leant his head to the side, silently asking what the other meant.

"Come here." Shikamaru stretched out and grasped a pale hand in his. Neji put away the book in his lap before crawling closer until he almost sat in the taller man's lap. Locking eyes with black, Neji felt a slight flush spread across his cheeks at being so close to his lover. "You are so troublesome."

Pale eyes hardened but the next words coming from the other made them quickly soften.

"Finding someone new would be bothersome." An almost invisible blush covered tanned cheeks as Shikamaru looked away. "I would rather spend the rest of my life alone, than be with someone other than you." It was said in a low mumble, though Neji heard it clearly.

He blushed at the other's blunt affection but smiled nonetheless. With his hand he turned the other back to face him. "My, aren't you corny." The words were said with amusement however he could not help the tingly feeling that settled in his abdomen.

Staring into the other's eyes, Neji slowly inched forward. Hesitating when their lips almost touched, Neji narrowed his eyes. Even though his lover was incredibly lazy and to put it with borrowed words; troublesome, it was moments like these which made him feel alive. The love they shared was something he never could have imagined had not Shikamaru and he been together. The tiniest of smiles made it across his lips.

Noticing the distant look in his lover's eyes, Shikamaru mentally huffed. How could anyone get distracted when they were just about to kiss? Finding the situation too troublesome, he decided to just finish what the other had started. Closing the final distance between the two, their lips pressed together in a sweet kiss.

Shikamaru placed his one hand on the shorter man's hip and the other went to caress a soft neck. However the 'mood' did not last long as Neji broke the kiss, sniggering softly.

"What?" Shikamaru asked annoyed at having been interrupted.

Neji grinned as he put his arms around the other's neck and leant his forehead against his lover's. "If you died, what would you have me do?"

Shikamaru smirked. "I'd come back and haunt every guy who'd even dare to stare at you indecently."

"I don't know." Neji smiled teasingly. "Lee isn't easily scared, and I bet he would be more than happy to share some _youthful loving_. If you know what I mean."

A threatening growl emitted from the Nara and Neji could not help but to laugh. Shikamaru huffed and sent the brunet a glare as he found nothing funny with the situation.

Once gaining control over his laughter, a pale finger playfully poked a tanned cheek. "Don't worry, Shika. I would wait _alone_ until we would meet again. The day you accepted me, fate bound my soul to yours." Neji smirked. "I am afraid you are forever stuck with me, Nara-san."

Shikamaru che'd. "How troublesome." But to be honest, he would not have it any other way, because the feeling was mutual.

**Owari**

* * *

Disclaimer: No ownage of characters.

**AN:** Yatta, my first (ever) fic about Neji and Shikamaru. It was inspired by_ Håkan Hellström - brännö serenad_. I feel kind of satisfied, I think it turned out good. _Please let me know your opinion about it in a review? x'3  
_


End file.
